1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor and a method for operating the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors transform optical images into electrical signals. Recently, image sensors have been incorporated in diverse applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game players, cameras for security purposes, micro-cameras for medical purposes, robots and so forth.